User talk:The Necro Slayer Veteram
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Heroes of the Pacific Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Ranks for the Wiki I have assigned ranks for distingished blogs, edits, or time in the wiki, ranks are: 1. Bywikier (5,000XP) 2. Rookie (25,000XP) 3. Trainee (50,000XP) 4. Aprendice (100,000XP) 5. Pilot (150,000XP) 6. Guardian for Followers (300,000XP) 7. Thug Wiki User (300,000XP) 8. Hero (600,000XP) 9. Infamous (600,000XP) 10. Distingished Follower (750,000XP) 11. Veteran Pilot (800,000XP) 12. Distingished Follower II (825,000XP) 13. Bronze Follower (875,000 XP) 14. Distingished Follower III (900,000XP) 15. Silver Follower (1,000,000XP) 16. Rookie Ace (1,250,000XP) 17. Prestige I (1,500,000XP) 18. Prestige II (2,000,000XP) 19. Prestige III (2,500,000XP) 20. Gold Follower (3,000,000 XP) 21. The Junior Platinum Follower (6,000,000XP) 22. Med Platinum Follower (6,250,000XP) 23. Manager (unobtainable) 24. Platinum Follower (12,500,000XP) 25. Truly Follower of Heroes of the Pacific and Truly Ace. (25,000,000XP) How to get Ranks To get ranks are the following ways to get them: Put edits or creating pages will give you 4,000XP and -2,000 if it´s deleted. Pull blogs detailing some glitches, or things from Heroes of the Pacific never discovered. If i personaly check the things a follower done he or she will be whit -500XP but if i don´t it will be rewarded whit 100,000XP. Try to don´t do bad things from users, at least say something that should make his blog better. Bothering a follower will be degraded 1 rank (non if at Byfollower) Karma This idea is from inFAMOUS, i will react to you postively or negativly, To get postive karma is: Do things that help the wiki NOT you. Investigate more when putting something in trivia, to see if it´s the correct way to do a glitch. Give possitive comments on the Wiki. To get Negative Karma: Do things to benefit you NOT the wiki. Don´t do nothing to contribute the wiki. Bother anyone. If i see someone doing Postive Karma i will reward the follower 50,000XP possitvly. If i see someone doing Negative Karma i will reward the follower 10,000XP negativly. Karma Ranks Positive Ranks 1. Guardian for Followers. (100,000Possitive XP) 2. Rookie, But Real Contributor (200,000PXP) 3. Superfollower (300,000PXP) 4. The Necro Slayer Jr. (400,000PXP) 5. JFKII (500,000PXP) 6. Lucifer Nemesis (700,000PXP) 7. Zeus (1,000,000PXP) Negative Ranks 1. Thug of the Wiki (50,000Negative XP) 2. Outlaw (75,000NXP) 3. Infamous (500,000NXP) 4. Villian (600,000NXP) 5. Lee Harve Oswald (1,600,000NXP) 6. Lucifer Helper (5,000,000NXP) 7. Osama Bin Laden 911 attack cause. (100,000,000NXP) (likely unobtainable due to its XP) Talk Page The Necro Slayer Veteram 02:46, September 15, 2011 (UTC)The Necro Slayer Veteran Sorry, if it doesent put the talk page. I ironically i am "little follower" or "little leader" (i still dont know how to exactly do this things) There´s a page named Discuss Page , in there, people need to edit, put Headling 2 whit your name, then write your discuss or permission to do something. Finnaly i´ll edit and tell if you are agreed or dissagreed.